1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for feeding flocculent fiber material to processing machines.
Such feeding devices are used for example with carding machines, but also with opening and cleaning machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known device for feeding machines that process fiber material, e.g. carding machines, beating machines or the like, is disclosed for example in German Laid Open 36 25 311. The feeding device has an upper filling chute with perforated walls from which the flow of transport air may be discharged. A feeding roller cooperating with a beater or an opening roller is arranged at the lower end of the filling chute. Tangentially from the beater roller, a feeding chute also having partly perforated chute walls leads to a pair feed rollers supplying the fiber mat to the next processing machine. Tangential to the beater roll, but behind the beating point, a compacting air flow is blown into the chute that escapes at the perforated chute walls of the feeding chute and is supplied to a fan for recirculation.
The flow of transport air escaping at the upper feeding chute is discharged via a separate exhaust conduit. A such feeding device only allows to compact the fibers in the feeding chute, but does not contribute to a reduction of the dust accompanying cotton fiber flocks.
It is the object of the invention to improve the feeding device of the type initially mentioned such that the amount of dust in the fiber flocks is reduced.